brobanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wise
The Banner of The Wise was a curious occurance even among the notably chaotic banner system. They Set out to settled the Far North and arrived in Ap05. Their Timeline is located here. Originally hailing from mercenary folk from across the sea the banner did not actually settle in the Taig until comparativly recently. They did however keep their mercenary tendancys. The Banner was not totally devoted to fighting however. Soon their people had amassed enough wealth and renowned to really strike out as their own force and after hearing some call from a higher power the Wise travelled to the Far North in search of the promised land. Their journey to the north was typical of other banners. Long and dangerous, their wealth whittled away by the long treck but their spirit forged in the perils they faced. They were guarded by their three former mercinary units Cheiftan Anselm lead the Chosen Swordsmen of the banner into battle while they were supported by Axemen and archers. The Banner settled and created a circular settlment and a farming area on the other side of a forested area. There is evidence that the banner used a rotational crop method that the other banners in the area did not have knowledge of. The crops they planted seem to have been wheat, barley and carrots. The Houses themselves seem to be of decent construction if a little unimaginative. The most work appears to have gone into the arrangement of them rather than the construction. It is generally assumed that the banner were a very mystic group however recent evidence suggests that it was only a faction within them who were driven by this. The modern view is that the Wise were guided by a religious subsect called the Grey Cloaks who were lead by Elder Mortiar at the time of the settling. The god of The Wise was Badu, seemingly an uninterested and somewhat distant god. He was credited as being a god from before the fall of the old gods however no sources have been found to verify this claim. This does not however mean he was not just that like so many other parts of our history we have lost the ability to form a full picture. It was often repeated that Badu had at some point told the banner of a book of knowledge called The Book of the Labyrinth. The Social system within the banner was one where all property was owned by the female members of the family. This is assumed to have come about by the fact that they were originially a mercenary group and thus with frequent deaths among the male population the female line was more secure. It is also known that the banner practiced polygamy. As a group they were not of a single ethnicity but instead comprised of many different ethnic groups who had previously attached themselves to the mercenary group. Scholars still argue over wether the reglious heirarchy were previously men of war or wether they were chosen at birth to serve their god.